Reba Deserves a Love Life To
by blisswithakiss
Summary: Reba tries to hide her date but the kids get it out of her!


Reba : I deserve a love life too!!!

"Cheyenne!'' Reba yelled from her kitchen as she was making lunches for all of her children or all the people who acted like children.

"Cheyenne, I mean it." She yelled once again. "I need your help right now."

"Im here, Im here." Cheyenne said as she raced down the stairs which lead to Rebas living room.

"Whats so important? Is Elizabeth okay?" She ran through the kitchen door.

"Yah, your daughters fine but I dont think Van is!" Reba replied with a grin on her face. "I think he ate one of Elizabeths toys." She said trying hard not to laugh.

Van was sitting at the kitchen table hunched over with his hands on his stomach.

"It hurts, aw man they should put labels on those things!" he said as Cheyenne walked over to him.

"Hunny, what happened are you okay?" Cheyenne asked.

"My stomach hurts real bad Cheyenne." He tried to get up but couldnt even sit up straight. " Well I was concentrating on my applications, you know the ones Im gonna send out to those places for a job?" he looked at his wife for reassurance. "when Im concentrating on things real hard I chew on my pens? I guess I acidentally picked up one of Elizabeths toys and one of the parts came off and i swallowed it!" He finished and tried once again to stand up.

"Hunny just stay there, Ill call the hospital and make an appointment."Cheyenne reassured him.

"Yes, this is Cheyenne Montgomery." Cheyenne said into the phone, "Yes, I'm calling for my husband Van Montgomery. Yes, um hmm, yes. Well he seems to have swallowed something. Seven? Yes thats fine, thank you. Okay bye."

"I got you an appointment for seven Van, at the night clinic, you can't be late the lady said they are really busy!" Cheyenne said with a mother-ish tone. "Mom do you think you can take Van and watch Elizabeth, I have to work late and Van was supposed to watch her but with him like this i don't know if he should!"

"Umm hunny, maybe you should call your father and ask Kyra to watch Elizabeth..." Reba replied hoping and praying that Cheyenne wouldn't ask questions.

"Why mom? It's friday you're not working at seven." Cheyenne said the words her mother was hoping not to hear.

"Well hunny i have a... a ... a Parent Teacher meeting with Kyra's teachers tonight."Reba said with relief in her voice.

"No you don't!" They all heard Kyra's voice from behind them. "That was last week and you told my teachers to not be afraid to push me harder, which is why I'm stuck at home all weekend with extra homework!" Kyra said with her usual tone.

"Mom, why did you lie to me you never lie to us?" Cheyenne asked "What are you doing tonight?"

"Yah Mrs.H you a spy or something?" Van asked, his voice week and achy.

"Well ...I ...Umm... Fine! I have a date!!" Reba said finally, and then let out a sigh.Whoa she said in her head, That was easier then I thought it'd be!

"What?" The three of them all said in unison.

"With who?" Cheyenne asked , never more curious about her mothers life.

"Just a guy I met." Reba said hoping that was the last question to be asked.

"Fine don't tell us about him we'll find out soon enough!"Cheyenne said as she left the room to go and get finished getting ready. "oh and kyra you're babysitting Elizabeth tonight.

"My life sucks!" Kyra said as she left the room.

"So Mrs.H now that they're gone you can tell me."Van said with a wink while still holding his stomach.

"Van he's no one really now go and lie down." Reba said but for some reason Van's stupidness made her smile.

_Later that evening 7:00pm, at the restaurant._

"So you are diorced with three children?" Mark, Reba's date said as he took a bite of his salad.

"Yes I am and how about you?" Reba asked, with a girlish tone in her voice.

"Divorced with one teenage gilr who is driving me crazy. You know you think you've finally got them figured out and then they turn around and do something totally unexpected!" He said and watched Reba as her eyes got bigger. He could tell she understood him.

"I know exactally what you mean my oldest daughter Cheyenne ran out of ways to surprise me so she went and got herself pregnant!" Reba said with a laugh.

"You know you're so easy to talk to." Said Mark.

"You to." Reba said blushing a bit.

_An hour or so later on Reba's porch._

"So, will I get to see you again?" Mark asked as he took Reba's hand and kissed it gentally.

"Uh.. yah"Reba said her whole body trembeling as his lips left her hand. "I'm free next Saturday."

"I'll pick you up at around 6:30?" He asked hoping more then anything that it would be okay.

"Yes," she smiled, "That's perfect!"

As he walked away from her porch she had never felt more like a little girl, giddy and wanting to tell someone every detail of her night, yet knowing she'd have to wait not only to tell someone about her magical night but she'd also have to wait to fell this way again for at lest a week!


End file.
